Sa vie
by Moon's Night
Summary: Une vie monotone et ennuyeuse va être briser par une simple balle. Et un magnifique sourire. OS SasuNaru pour le 23/7 !


**Titre : Sa vie**

**Disclamer : Non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Kishimoto-sensei je vous le rappelle -.-"**

** Rating : K+**

**Paring : SasuNaru**

**Résumé : Une vie monotone et ennuyeuse va être briser par une simple balle. Et un magnifique sourire.**

** Note : C'est le dernier OS pour l'anniv à Sasuke. Il est vraiment doux et tendre. J'ai écris ça avec un tas de musique douce derrière. Donc si vous écoutez quelque chose quand vous lisez, je vous conseille de prendre un truc très doux ^^. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :D !**

**P.S : Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, je n'ai pas encore donné cette fic à ma béta ^^****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seul. Dans cette chambre immense, il était complétement seul. Cela depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus il se sentait seul.<p>

Quinze ans. C'était le nombre d'années qu'il avait passé seul dans cette pièce. Quinze ans, depuis le jour où les médecins ont découvert sa maladie, l'obligeant à rester confiné dans cette chambre. Il pouvait sortir de temps à autre dans les couloirs, parfois il allait dans le grand jardin de la maison. Mais son monde résidait dans cette pièce de 20 mètres carrés. Il n'allait plus à l'extérieur, n'allait pas à l'école, ne quittait pas la demeure de sa famille. Il restait ici. Dans cette chambre et cette maison. Seul.

La solitude. Sa seule compagne. Parfois, ses parents venaient le voir ou il les rencontrait dans un couloir ou le jardin. Son frère ainé venait souvent le voir malgré son travail et ses responsabilités familiales. Mais les autres moments, il était seul. Totalement seul. Il n'avait pas d'ami, pas de petite-amie. Non. Il n'avait que sa famille qui ne venait pas si souvent en fait de compte. Seule la solitude l'accompagnait. Quelques livres et CDs également. Mais principalement la solitude.

Le jeune homme poussa un lourd soupir tout en déposant son livre sur sa couette. Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel d'été, illuminant la pièce plutôt sombre. Des oiseaux chantaient par moment à sa fenêtre, entrant parfois pour se poser sur la chaise non loin de son lit. Il les regardait voleter çà et là, ne le dérangeant pas plus que ça. Il aurait voulu être comme eux, libre comme l'air et insouciant. Pouvoir s'envoler loin de cette maison et de cette chambre. Des cris et rires lui parvenaient, des adolescents jouant dans la rue en face de chez lui. Il aurait voulu être comme eux aussi. Pouvoir jouer et vivre comme une personne normale. Mais cela ne lui était pas accordé.

Un autre soupir lui échappa, sa main passant dans ses cheveux ébène avec lassitude. Combien de fois avait-il lu ce livre ? Combien de fois avait-il vécu cette situation ? Depuis quand avait-il perdu le goût de toute chose ? Il ne savait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Et il ne voulait même pas s'en souvenir. Il était trop las et fatigue pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste sortir de cette pièce. Et rien de plus.

Un oiseau s'envola soudain dans le ciel, faisant bouger le rideau qui se souleva alors, une balle de baseball pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle siffla dans l'air avant d'atterrir sur le sol, ne restant dans le champ de vision du jeune homme qu'un instant avant de disparaitre sous le lit. Il resta immobile, étonné par l'événement qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille arriver. C'était la première fois. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Une sorte d'excitation prenait chacun de ses membres, le faisant respirer plus fort et plus vite alors qu'il se penchait du matelas pour voir l'objet sur la moquette de sa chambre. Ronde et blanche. La balle reposait sur le sol sagement, attendant qu'on la récupère enfin. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une en vrai. Il en avait déjà vu dans un livre que son frère avait emprunté pour lui à la bibliothèque et avant sa maladie il n'avait jamais pu en voir une. Cela l'enjoua un peu plus, sa routine monotone étant alors briser par une simple balle de baseball qu'un enfant avait surement lancé trop fort. Cela voulait aussi dire que cet enfant allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour récupérer son bien. Il allait entrer dans la pièce, surement s'excuser pour le dérangement, se baisser sous le lit pour prendre la balle avant de repartir. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Mais ça excita un peu plus le jeune homme qui attendait maintenant avec impatience l'arrivée de cette personne. Il voulait la voir, l'entendre parler, la voir lui sourire et briser un peu plus son quotidien. Il voulait la voir et ce le plus vite possible. Il voulait la voir.

- Excusez-moi.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement alors que la voix rauque et clair du garçon lui parvenait, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant davantage. Il ne prononça pas un mot tout en fixant la porte, observant le jeune homme qui entrait dans sa chambre avec curiosité. Ses cheveux blonds blé passèrent l'encadrement de la porte en premier, puis sa tête et son torse. Ses mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux et sur sa nuque, se mariant parfaitement bien à son teint bronzé par le soleil. Son regard curieux parcourut la pièce, une pointe de malice était logée dans ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. On aurait dit le regard d'un enfant espiègle prêt à faire une bêtise ou à jouer à un nouveau jeu. Ses lèvres rosées étaient légèrement pincées en une moue distraite, ses cicatrices sur ses joues s'étirant alors comme les moustaches d'un chaton. Il semblait renifler l'air de la chambre, cherchant sa balle quand il rencontra enfin le regard surpris de son occupant. Ses joues chauffèrent brusquement, rougissant pendant qu'il entrait complétement dans la pièce tout en s'excusant encore. Le jeune homme continua de le regarder sans rien dire, le détaillant des yeux. Son t-shirt noir tombait sur ses épaules larges et son torse apparemment musclé. Il portait un short orange et noir, lui arrivant au genou et des socquettes blanches. Il ne voyait pas cette couleur très souvent. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'orange et il n'y en avait pas dans la maison. Elle était peinte en blanc, en bleu marine, en vert foncé, en rouge aussi. Mais de l'orange. Non. Seulement les fruits étaient de cette couleur. Pas les vêtements, les murs ou les teintures. Cela lui fit bizarre d'en voir tout à coup. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais il trouvait que ça lui allait bien à ce jeune homme.

- Pardon…

Le jeune homme sursauta, ses draps se fronçant sous son corps alors qu'il reportait son regard dans celui océan de l'inconnu. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire amical, se rapprochant un peu de son lit d'un pas lent. Il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Vous n'avez pas vu ma balle ?

Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Son doigt se pointa juste sur le sol près du lit. Il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Comme si les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à sourire non plus. Il ne pouvait qu'observer ce jeune homme qui lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se pencher sous le matelas pour prendre son bien et de se relever. Un autre sourire lui fut adresser, plus doux, puis le jeune homme quitta la pièce après s'être excuser une dernière fois et avoir fermé la porte. Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la grande pièce, les oiseaux reprenant peu à peu leur place sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les rires à l'extérieur se faisant à nouveau entendre.

C'était fini. Il était parti. Il lui avait donné quelques minutes de sa vie, le sortant de cette monotonie qu'il lui faisait de plus en plus horreur. Il lui avait parlé, lui avait souri puis avait quitté son monde et avait retrouvé le sien. Quelques minutes. Courtes et pourtant si longues. Si importantes et précieuses à présent. De simples petites minutes qui semblaient avoir changé son quotidien.

Doucement, le jeune homme se leva de son lit, remettant un peu mien son kimono noir et blanc sur son corps albâtre. Il avança vers la fenêtre, faisant fuir les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent alors avant de s'assoir sur la chaise pour regarder la rue à l'extérieur. Il était là. Jouant avec d'autres garçons. Il devait encore être au lycée, lui n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de terminer son cursus. Peut-être avait-il 16 ans. Peut-être plus. Mais il était plus jeune que lui, plus petit aussi. De peu, mais plus petit. Il semblait plus ouvert, plus débrouillard, plus joueur et plus enfantin que lui. Mais devait surement être moins sérieux, moins calme, moins timide et moins anxieux que lui. Il était son opposé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il ne le connaissait pas après tout. Et peut-être qu'il ne le connaitrait jamais. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois et quelque part cela lui suffisait. Il lui avait permis de voir autre chose dans ce quotidien trop calme, de vivre autre chose. Son cœur battait encore dans sa poitrine, ne semblant pas vouloir se calmer. Il voulait revivre encore ce moment, il voulait encore que cela se produise. Il voulait le voir une nouvelle fois, l'entendre parler, le voir sourire. Il voulait tant le voir. Mais c'était impossible. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder par la fenêtre et l'observer de loin. C'était déjà beaucoup mais ce n'était pas assez. Il allait devoir se contenter de ça.

Et il se contenta de ça. Les semaines étaient passées. Les cours avaient, semble-t-il, repris et les collégiens et lycéens reprenaient le chemin de l'école. Peu d'enfants passaient dans sa rue, quand cela arrivait, il passait rapidement. Mais lui, il prenait souvent cette route. Le jeune homme le voyait presque tous les jours venir chercher son camarade de classe, le sourire aux lèvres parfois, une moue plus contrariée d'autre jour. Son sac à l'épaule, il attendit que son ami sorte de sa maison, en face de la sienne avant de prendre le chemin du lycée. Il avait bien deviné. Il était lycéen. Et au vue de son uniforme, dans celui où il aurait dû aller normalement. S'il n'avait pas été malade. Il avait souri plusieurs fois en y pensant. Il aurait bien aimé voir cet établissement. Il aurait voulu aller en classe, voir des garçons et filles de son âge, suivre des cours plus ou moins intéressants. Il aurait aimé se faire des amis, allé prendre le déjeuner sur le toit avec eux, trainer dans les couloirs à discuter. Il aurait bien aimé faire tout cela.

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, un léger courant d'air caressant son visage alors qu'il regardait les garçons jouer dans la rue. Des nuages venaient par moment cacher les rayons du soleil, refroidissant un peu l'atmosphère de la pièce pourtant chauffée. L'hiver s'installait doucement, la neige n'étant pas encore tomber. L'été était parti et pourtant, il jouait toujours dans la rue devant chez lui. Il rattrapa la balle de baseball, lançant un sourire triomphant à son ami qui lui tira la langue avant de la relancer à nouveau, le jeu ne s'arrêtant pas. Il l'observait, emmitouflé dans son kimono tout en jetant par instant un coup d'œil à son nouveau livre. Il ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, son esprit trop occupé à contempler le jeune homme à l'extérieur de la maison. Il ne voulait pas faire autre chose de toute façon. Il voulait juste le regarder, entendre parfois son rire ou sa voix, voir son sourire et ses mimiques. Il désirait juste le voir, à défaut de ne pouvoir le rencontrer. Le jeune homme désirait tellement le rencontrer à nouveau. Le voir à nouveau pousser la porte de sa chambre, pénétrer dans la pièce en souriant. Voir son regard ciel étincelant, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses joues rosées et ses cicatrices félines, et ses lèvres. Son sourire. Il voulait les voir. Et non pas par cette fenêtre. Il souhaitait le voir en face de lui. A quelques mètres. Ou même centimètres. Il le désirait tellement.

Le bruit mat sur la moquette le sortit de sa torpeur, son livre tombant sur le sol alors qu'il se levait brusquement. La balle reposait sur le sol, logée sous son lit et attendait calmement. Elle avait surement traversée la fenêtre, envoyée trop fort par l'un des lycéens au dehors et s'était retrouvé ici.

Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain, ses pas le menant jusqu'au matelas avant qu'il ne se baisse pour bien voir l'objet. Il était bien là, immobile, sous son lit. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Cela se produisait à nouveau. Il revivait la même scène que cette journée-là. La balle était passée par la fenêtre pour se poser sous son lit. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il était apparu.

Ses poumons se gonflèrent soudain d'air, ses joues s'empourprant étrangement tandis qu'il attrapait la balle avec hésitation. Le jeune homme la regarda longuement, tentant de respirer normalement tout en se mettant dans son lit. Il allait venir. Il allait apparaitre par la porte de sa chambre et venir récupérer son bien. Il allait venir. Et il allait pouvoir le voir. Combien de temps avait-il désiré que ce jour arrive enfin ? Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne savait plus. Mais il s'en fichait. Il allait enfin arriver.

- Excusez-moi.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, le faisant sursauter pendant qu'il cachait l'objet sous sa couette, le tenant toujours fermement dans sa main. Ses joues le brulaient intensément, trahissant son embarras mais ce n'était pas plus important. Ça l'importait peu puisqu'il était là.

Ouvrant légèrement son manteau marron, le jeune homme sourit en voyant l'occupant de la chambre assis dans son lit. Il s'avança un peu vers le matelas, regardant tout autour de lui pour voir si son bien était là. Mais rien. Elle ne semblait pas être près de la commode non loin de la porte d'entrée, ni de la bibliothèque pleine de livre qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas non plus près de la fenêtre ouverte, ni près du lit ou du radiateur. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se trouvait maintenant près du jeune homme assis sous sa couette qui rougissait légèrement. Il était plus âgé que lui. Il ne devait surement plus allé à l'école. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et attendait avec anxiété sa punition. Il semblait assez réservé, un peu froid. Et surtout seul. Il se demandait s'il restait tout le temps dans cette pièce, tout seul.

- Vous n'avez pas vu ma balle ?

La phrase sortit tout simplement d'entre ses lèvres, provoquant un faible frisson chez le jeune homme qui resserra ses doigts sur l'objet en question. Il se sentit rougir un peu plus, ses yeux faisant la navette entre l'inconnu et son bien avant qu'il ne décide enfin de le sortir de sous les draps, le montrant à son propriétaire tout en détournant les yeux. Il ne vit pas son sourire amusé et son regard doux tandis qu'il avançait la main vers la sienne pour reprendre la balle de baseball. Maintenant qu'il était près de lui, il avait du mal à lui faire face. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Mais tout a une fin. Et cet instant aussi allait s'arrêter. Il n'en resterait qu'un souvenir. Un doux souvenir gravé au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Le contact de ses doigts sur les siens le fit frissonner quand une sorte de brulure remonta soudain dans son bras, l'obligeant à reculer sa main. Le jeune homme fut surpris par ce brusque mouvement, fixant l'homme assis face à lui avec étonnement avant de rebaisser son bras le long de son corps. Il avait lui aussi senti cette sensation de chaleur étrange, irradiant son poignet puis tout son bras. Il se demandait bien ce que s'était, mais le jeune homme était bien plus surpris que lui. Les yeux figés sur la balle de baseball, il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il venait de se produire. Son cœur battait de toutes ses forces dans sa cage thoracique, son souffle se faisant plus court et rapide à chaque seconde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire. Il voulait à nouveau la sentir.

Ses doigts ses resserrèrent sur la balle blanche, son autre main fronçant les draps du lit sous elle sans vraiment qu'il ne le veuille. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait chaud et avait du mal à respirer mais il se sentait bien. Parfaitement bien même.

- Vous ne voulez pas me rendre ma balle apparemment.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur le plus jeune qui souriait malicieusement. Il rougit un peu plus en le voyant, son visage semblant rayonner devant lui. Lui apportant une lumière qui emplissait son cœur de joie. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Il l'ignorait. Mais il voulait que cela dure une éternité. Il voulait qu'il continue de lui sourire à jamais.

En voyant le jeune homme le regardait avec insistance, le garçon s'avança un peu plus vers lui d'un air curieux. N'avait-il jamais vu un sourire ? N'avait-il jamais vu un lycéen ? Il semblait ne jamais avoir vu quoi que soit. C'était comme s'il cherchait des réponses à de multiples questions à travers son regard et son sourire. C'était comme si à travers lui, il cherchait à découvrir énormément de chose. Cela le fit sourire un peu plus, les joues du jeune homme assis s'empourprant davantage pendant qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas le lâcher, cherchant à regarder au plus profond de lui. Ils contrastaient énormément avec sa peau pale, presque maladive. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tranchaient eux aussi avec la couleur de son corps fin d'adulte. Il était plus grand que lui, ça se voyait assez. Plus âgé aussi. Moins musclé, plus fébrile peut-être alors qu'il était roulé dans son kimono noir encre. Il le trouvait beau. Magnifique. Une sorte de poupée de porcelaine que l'on ose toucher de peur de la casser. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus décroché son regard du jeune homme, comme il ne pouvait maintenant plus s'éloigner de lui.

Lentement, il approcha sa main de la sienne, tentant de reprendre son bien sans détourner le regard. Il était tout proche, à quelques centimètres de son corps quand un sourire apparut sur son visage, surprenant un peu le jeune homme devant lui.

- Je vais vous donner quelque chose. Alors rendez-moi ma balle. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas ce que voulait lui dire l'inconnu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre grand-chose. Ses lèvres se déposèrent brusquement sur les siennes, les caressant avec douceur pendant qu'il reprenait sa balle entre ses doigts. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Peut-être quelques secondes avant que le lycéen ne se décale pour lui sourire et quitter la pièce tout en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir.

Chaud. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes avait été chaud. Et doux. C'était son premier baiser. Et c'était un gamin plus jeune que lui qui le lui avait volé. Le jeune homme sourit doucement, ses doigts passant sur ses lèvres avec lenteur alors qu'il se rappelait la douceur de la bouche du jeune garçon. Ça avait été si court. Et pourtant si bon. Il en voulait encore et que ça dure éternellement. Il voulait qu'il revienne pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il voulait encore sentir cette sensation. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Mais il en voulait encore. Il voulait juste agir égoïstement et en avoir encore.

Un autre sourire, légèrement triste étira les lèvres rosées du jeune homme qui sortit du lit pour se remettre sur sa chaise près de la fenêtre. Il était parti. La rue était déserte. Il ne le reverrait pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être que demain il viendrait dans cette rue, chercher son ami pour aller en cours ou aller jouer quelque part. Peut-être que cette balle de baseball repasserait par sa fenêtre pour qu'à nouveau ils se rencontrent. Il le désirait tellement que cette douleur dans sa poitrine avait pris place sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Et plus le temps passait, plus elle grandissait. Les cerisiers avaient déjà fleuris, les oiseaux ayant fait leur nid dans l'arbre sous sa fenêtre. Le printemps était fini. L'été était bien entamé. Et il ne l'avait pas rencontré une nouvelle fois. Il était passé dans sa rue un bon nombre de fois. Il avait joué avec ses amis, au baseball ou autre. Des filles étaient passées aussi. Parfois à son bras, parfois à côté de lui ou derrière lui. Il avait un peu grandi. Il semblait avoir mûri aussi. Mais jamais il n'avait repassé la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune homme continuait d'espérer pourtant. Il se disait qu'un jour, il finirait bien par revenir le voir. Pour quelque motif que ce soit. Il l'attendait. Il espérait de tout son cœur. Mais il n'était jamais revenu.

Le soleil était au dans le ciel, surchauffé sa chambre en cet après-midi d'été. Il avait chaud assis sur son lit, son verre d'eau étant vide sur sa nouvelle table de nuit non loin et le ventilateur ne faisait que chauffer la pièce un peu plus. Il ne regardait pas à la fenêtre aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ni la force. Il ne voulait pas le voir en fait. Il espérait toujours qu'il apparaisse, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas le voir. Récemment, il était apparu dans la rue avec une nouvelle fille à ses côtés, celle-ci l'ayant embrassé avec fougue. Il avait une petite-amie à présent. Pourquoi viendrait-il dans cette rue ? Jouer avec ses amis. Non. Il préfèrerait surement aller quelque part avec cette petite brune à la peau pale, l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle aimerait ou ailleurs. Le jeune homme s'en fichait pas mal en fait. Il ne voulait pas le voir. C'était douloureux. Il n'était peut-être personne pour lui. Il lui avait juste donné un baiser. Cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Mais pour le jeune homme, c'était différent. Il lui avait volé son premier baiser, lui avait donné plusieurs minutes de sa vie. Avait brisé son quotidien et cette vie monotone qu'il avait eue. Il lui avait donné beaucoup. Trop peut-être. Et maintenant, sans le savoir et le vouloir, il le blessait. Il était blessé, de le voir avec une fille, de le voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. De le voir avec ses amis aussi. De le voir à l'extérieur de cette maison. Il était jaloux. Il était plutôt mal placé pour ressentir cela, mais c'était bien le sentiment qu'il l'habitait et il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Un faible soupir parcourut sa gorge alors qu'il remettait son livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il était à nouveau seul dans cette maison vide. Et il se sentait blessé. Il aurait voulu sortir pour se changer les idées. Mais cela lui était interdit. Il pouvait sortir dans le jardin. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait marcher dans les rues, voir du monde, entendre les bruits de la foule et des voitures. Il voulait sortir de cette maison. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Nerveusement, le jeune homme tiqua tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, éteignant son poste radio au passage ainsi que le ventilateur qui ne servait pas à grand-chose. Quand sous ses yeux, ronde et blanche, la balle de baseball apparut avant d'aller taper contre la porte de sa chambre. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit l'objet rouler jusqu'à la commode, s'arrêtant sur la moquette sombre pour attendre tranquillement qu'on la ramasse. C'était surement un rêve, se dit-il en premier. Un rêve qui ne pouvait décemment pas être vrai. Et pourtant. Quand il ramassa la balle sur le sol, la serra dans ses doigts tout en s'asseyant dans son lit, le jeune homme put bien se rendre compte que tout cela était réel. C'était vrai. Il avait bien cette balle ronde et blanche dans la main. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme, son regard curieux parcourant la pièce avant qu'un sourire gêné n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'occupant des lieux sur son lit. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, mettant une main dans la poche de son bermuda noir et blanc pendant que l'autre grattait l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je suis désolé. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne. Je n'aurais pas dû me permettre d'entrer.

Il s'arrêta devant le lit, rencontrant le regard étonné du jeune homme qui tenait sa balle entre ses doigts. La sueur collait son marcel bleu marine à sa peau qu'il portait au-dessus de son short noir. Ses cheveux collaient eux aussi, à son front et sa nuque tannée par le soleil d'été. Son regard était gêné, rencontrant celui surpris du jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait apparemment. Était-ce vraiment un rêve qui devenait réalité…

- Vous pouvez me la rendre s'il vous plait ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur, les mots du plus jeune arrivant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'objet inconsciemment, son regard se faisant plus dur et froid. Il ne voulait pas le voir. C'était trop douloureux. Et il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il avait eu assez mal. Trop mal. Et il ne voulait pas ressentir ça une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait tant attendu pourtant. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir pour autant.

Ce regard presque noir que l'homme lui lança alors l'abasourdit énormément. Le lycéen ne comprit pas pourquoi il regardait ainsi, semblant lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Il semblait en colère contre lui. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là.

- Vous ne voulez pas me la rendre ? Vous voulez quelque chose en retour peut-être ?

Irrité, il tiqua bruyamment, serrant la balle dans sa main davantage. Il lui en voulait d'être là. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir. Il voulait juste qu'il parte. Mais le pauvre garçon ne savait pas pourquoi il subissait un tel traitement. Il savait très bien qu'il agissait de manière étrange mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il en voulait à ce garçon plus jeune que lui qui n'avait fait que vivre sa vie. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir donné autant et d'être reparti. Il était jaloux de lui et de ceux qui l'entourait. Il était jaloux et lui en voulait.

- Vous semblez jaloux.

Son regard se reporta brusquement sur le jeune homme qui l'observait avec étonnement et perplexité. On aurait dit un simple gamin curieux qui découvrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était un peu le cas d'ailleurs, mais cela le perturba fortement. Peut-être un peu trop même.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent un peu plus, empli de surprise et joie. Une joie plutôt bizarre alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents en fermant les paupières. Un petit rire s'éleva dans la pièce, le sien, faisant battre plus fort le cœur du jeune qui rougit violemment tout en serrant la balle dans sa main.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Il n'y a rien de drôle.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta, le fixant d'un air enjoué et heureux tout en souriant toujours. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux blés, les ébouriffant un peu avant que son regard ne se fasse plus doux.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends votre voix.

Un autre sourire lui fut offert, franc et sincère, le faisant rougir un peu plus. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait en effet. La première fois. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire à son tour, le garçon s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit tout en continuant de le regarder.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai mis en colère. Je…

- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa tandis qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur sur le matelas. Le jeune homme eut le loisir de le regarder, sa colère s'étant dissipée tandis qu'il tenait toujours la balle dans sa main. Il se sentait bien mieux, son cœur étant apaisé pendant que ses yeux ne quittaient pas le lycéen qui observait la pièce d'un air curieux. Il ne lui en voulait plus.

- Vous êtes tout seul ici ?

Il porta son regard sur son ainé, un air interrogateur sur le visage qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Il regarda la chambre à son tour, ne s'occupant plus de la chaleur étouffante qui diminuait de minute en minute.

- Non. Je vis avec mes parents et mon frère.

- Où sont-ils maintenant ?

- Mes parents sont en voyage. Mon frère est sorti.

- Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas vous ?

Un léger rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres, faisant rougir le garçon qui détourna le regard. Une moue boudeuse apparut sur son visage, amusant le jeune homme qui s'assit lui aussi en tailleur sur le lit.

- Y'a rien de drôle.

- Désolé.

- Je suis curieux. J'ai l'habitude de poser autant de questions…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je répondrais à tes questions.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum.

En voyant le jeune homme acquiesçait, le garçon afficha un sourire enjoué tout en s'installant un peu mieux sur le matelas. Un enfant très curieux. Voilà à quoi il avait à faire. Cela le fit sourire un peu plus, le lycéen le fixant toujours avec impatience.

- Je ne peux pas sortir parce que je suis malade.

- Vous êtes malade ? Depuis longtemps ?

- Quinze ans.

- Quinze ans ? Mais c'est super long !

- En effet.

Il se remit à rire envoyant le regard plus qu'étonné du jeune homme devant lui. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, ses yeux aussi. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir un enfant devant lui. Ça lui changeait de son quotidien. Ça lui changeait. Et ça le rendait tellement heureux aussi.

La bouche du jeune garçon finit par se refermer, ses yeux restant ancrés sur son ainé qui lui souriait simplement. Il voulait lui poser bien d'autres questions, sa curiosité grandissant de secondes en secondes. Il voulait tout savoir de cet homme, tout connaitre de lui. Il trouva d'ailleurs ça un peu étrange, mais il désirait vraiment le connaitre. Il le désirait simplement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un moment avant de se refermer, puis de se rouvrir à nouveau. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, comme s'il ne voulait pas sortir pendant que le jeune homme l'observait sans rien dire, attendant patiemment sa question. Lui n'avait pas besoin de parler, il lui suffisait juste d'attendre et de répondre. Cela suffisait amplement au jeune homme. Il n'était plus plongé dans ce quotidien morose et ennuyant. Alors, regarder ce jeune lycéen assis sur son lit et répondre à ses questions lui suffisait grandement.

- Vous avez quel âge ?

Ses joues se rosirent un peu alors qu'il refermait la bouche à nouveau tout en fixant son hôte. Il souriait toujours, sa main passant nonchalamment dans ses cheveux.

- Et toi quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai posé la question en premier.

- Réponds d'abord et je te dirais.

- Ce n'est pas juste…

Le jeune homme rit soudain, surprenant le garçon qui gonfla alors ses joues. Son air enfantin l'amusait énormément, emplissant son cœur de joie et de gaieté. Il se sentait bien et espérait que ce lycéen ne parte pas tout de suite. Il voulait le garder avec lui encore un long moment. Même toute une éternité.

- Tu vas me répondre ou non ?

- Ok… j'ai dix-sept ans.

- Dix-sept ans… je pensais que tu en avais moins.

- Ah bon ?

- Hn.

- Et vous ? Vous avez quel âge ?

- Vingt-trois ans.

- Vous faites plus.

- Si tu le dis.

A nouveau, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, égayant le jeune homme qui serra sans s'en rendre compte la balle entre ses doigts. Il sentait son cœur battre dans chaque partie de son corps, animant tous ses muscles à mesure que le jeune garçon lui souriait. Il ressentait cela pour la première fois et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il voulait le voir sourire encore, l'entendre parler à nouveau, voir ses mimiques, connaitre ses manies. Ses gouts, ses qualités et ses défauts. Il voulait tout savoir. Mais ses questions restaient au plus profond de lui. Contrairement au jeune homme, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer de cette manière. Le simple fait qu'il soit assis en face de lui lui suffisait mais il en voulait tellement plus.

- Dites ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées, fixant son cadet qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il s'était approché de lui, leurs jambes se touchant presque sur les draps froissés. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel ne semblaient pas vouloir le quitter, restant ancrés sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je peux rester ici ?

Un frisson parcourut son dos alors qu'il entendait la question du jeune homme. Il le fixa avec insistance, ne sachant quoi répondre après le choc. Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui, donc la réponse était simple. Mais avait-il le droit de le garder avec lui ? Qui était-il pour lui opposer une telle chose ? Même si ce lycéen désirait rester, il ne pouvait le garder. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait le laisser partir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire un peu triste alors qu'il relâchait un peu la balle dans sa main, le jeune homme l'observant avec hésitation.

- Tu dois rentrer chez toi. On doit t'attendre non ?

La lueur dans ses yeux bleus lagons s'éteignit quand il entendit la réponse de son hôte. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste avec lui. Il se sentit mal sur le coup. Même s'il avait raison, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de rester, la douleur dans sa poitrine grandissait. Mais malgré tout, un sourire s'étira sur son visage, son regard triste fixant le jeune homme en face de lui alors qu'il se leva de sur le lit.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais rentrer. Je dois juste récupérer ce qui m'appartient avant.

Sa main s'avança vers la sienne. Lentement. Très lentement. Il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et il s'en fichait. Il voulait rester et non partir. Il voulait rester avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors autant partir. Partir sans se retourner. Partir une fois qu'il aurait récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher… si le jeune homme voulait bien lui rendre son bien.

Le poing serré sur l'objet sphérique, il fixait le garçon devant qui le regardait avec étonnement. Son bras s'était levé tout seul au contact de cette main sur la sienne, le faisant frissonner alors qu'une étrange brulure irradiait son avant-bras. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, c'était juste une impulsion. Une simple impulsion qui faisait battre son cœur dans sa cage thoracique à une vitesse incroyable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, il était heureux de l'avoir fait. Sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Vous ne voulez pas me la rendre apparemment.

Un soupir sortit d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme qui mit ses poings sur ses hanches, observant son ainé qui tenait fermement sa balle dans sa main. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par la honte et la gêne, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide et sifflante. Il avait l'impression de le revoir cette fois. C'était la même situation. C'était pareil. Il sourit. Sans faire vraiment attention, le lycéen sourit de toutes ses dents en fixant le jeune homme devant lui avec bonheur. C'était vraiment pareil.

- Vous voulez que je vous donne quelque chose peut-être ?

Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que la phrase montait jusqu'à cerveau. Lui donner quelque chose en l'échange de cette balle. Il voulait lui donner quelque chose pendant qu'il lui souriait d'un air charmeur et heureux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement alors qu'il réfléchissait à une chose qu'il pouvait recevoir. Il aurait bien voulu lui demander quelque chose, mais le jeune homme sentait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais il en avait tellement envie. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas alors…

- Donne-moi ta vie.

Ses mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa gorge, le faisant rougir violement tandis que ses yeux fixaient un point dans la pièce et que son poing serré retombait sur le matelas. Il lui avait finalement demandé. Il l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé sa vie. Il la désirait depuis tellement longtemps que cela n'avait pu rester dans son cœur un peu plus. C'était sa vie qu'il voulait. Toute entière et pour lui seul. C'était égoïste, il le savait. Mais c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait rien d'autre à part ça.

- Ma vie… contre ma balle… ce n'est pas vraiment équitable…

Le jeune homme rougit un peu plus tout en fermant les yeux, son souffle se faisant quasiment inexistant. Il savait bien que cela n'était pas équitable et juste, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait voir son sourire, son visage. Entendre sa voix, son rire, ses soupirs. Connaitre chacun de ses gouts, chacune de ses manies, chacune de ses mimiques. Il le voulait. Que pouvait-il y faire. Rien.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent brusque sous le contact doux et chaud sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme plongea dans ce regard étincelant qui disparut un instant alors qu'il ferma les yeux à son tour, se concentrant sur le baiser que le jeune homme lui donnait. Il sentait son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine, son souffle étant erratique tandis que la pression sur sa bouche s'accentuait, la langue du jeune homme passant doucement dessus pour demander l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Un peu surpris, il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passer cette intruse qui rencontra son homologue, un long et agréable combat que le lycéen remporta sans problème. Jusqu'au moment où son ainé le plaqua contre lui, le forçant à s'assoir sur ses cuisses alors qu'il approfondissait un peu plus le baiser. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ses bras passant autour des épaules pales du jeune homme qui le tenait à la taille.

Le baiser s'éternisait, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulant s'arrêter. L'air semblait surchauffer autour d'eux, leurs corps moites et en sueur se rapprochant de plus en plus avant de se coller l'un à l'autre. Leurs mains commençaient à devenir baladeuses, passant sous un t-shirt, sur une hanche, une épaule ou un dos. Parfois leurs doigts se mêlaient à une mèche de cheveux, caressant la nuque ou le cou. Ils étaient plongés dans leurs mondes, ne semblant pas vouloir en sortir. Ils ne voulaient pas en sortir. Rester l'un contre l'autre et ne pas être séparé. Mais toute chose a une fin. Tout comme ce baiser que le lycéen brisa alors. Le jeune homme le regarda, étonné et légèrement contrarié quand un doux sourire lui fut offert, son cœur battant plus fort pendant que son cadet se levait. D'un geste souple, il attrapa la balle de baseball qui avait atterri sur le sol, la serrant un moment entre ses doigts avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il le regarda partir, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

- Attends.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, surprenant le garçon qui s'arrêta avant de sourire chaleureusement. Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, fixant toujours son ainé qui se pinçait les lèvres avec anxiété.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

Il lui lança un regard un peu perdu, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter son sourire et ses yeux bleus lagons. Un faible soupir quitta sa gorge, sa main passant dans sa nuque avant qu'il ne sourit à son tour, fixant le lycéen tristement.

- Quel est le tien ?

- Moi c'est Naruto.

- Sasuke.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune garçon qui courut alors vers son ainé, le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Étonné, le jeune homme lui répondit, ses mains se plaçant sur sa taille lorsqu'il se dégagea soudain, reprenant le chemin de la sortie en souriant.

- Je reviendrai Sasuke. Je t'ai donné ma vie après tout.

Sans un mot de plus et un autre sourire franc, le jeune homme quitta la chambre, laissant alors son ainé. Celui-ci se posa sur son lit, un peu perplexe. Mais heureux. Il se sentait bien. Parfaitement bien. C'était la première fois. Et surement pas la dernière.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Le soleil déclinait déjà, la nuit tombant doucement au dehors. Il était parti. Naruto n'était plus là. Mais cette fois-ci, il reviendrait. Son cœur s'emplit de joie alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, fixant le plafond tout en respirant profondément. Il lui avait donné sa vie. Il lui avait finalement donné. Son quotidien monotone et sa vie ennuyeuse allait maintenant prendre fin. Il avait quelqu'un à présent. Il ne serait plus seul. C'était terminé.

Un autre sourire apparut sur le visage de Sasuke qui se releva sur le matelas, se dirigeant ensuite vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Et quand il se retourna, il put voir sur sa table de chevet, la balle de baseball de Naruto. Elle était posée là, ronde et blanche. Attendant patiemment que son propriétaire revienne la chercher. Elle attendait, et elle attendrait bien longtemps. Puisque maintenant qu'il lui avait donné sa vie, Naruto ne reprendrait surement pas cette balle à Sasuke. C'était la preuve qu'il reviendrait. Une sorte de promesse qu'il tiendrait juste pour lui.

Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres. Il devait dire merci à cette balle. Elle avait changé sa vie. Et la sienne.

**Fin**


End file.
